1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf glove and system useful in assisting a person having insufficient control of one or more of their hands to use a golf club to effectively strike a golf ball. The golf glove enables the person having insufficient control of one or more of their hands to grasp and swing the golf club to effectively strike the golf ball without the assistance of another person.
2. Related Art
Playing golf requires that a golfer's hand create enough gripping force with the club to allow swinging action and impact with the golf ball. Those persons who have insufficient control of their hands or a handicap, such as an injury or a diseased-induced reduction in the strength of one or more of their hands, may simply be unable to play golf because of a lack of the requisite degree of gripping power needed to ensure the appropriate use of the club during the swing and impact of the ball.
The use of golf gloves is well-known. Generally, a golf glove is worn on the hand of the weaker arm. Accordingly, a right-handed golfer wears a glove on their left-hand and vice-versa. The golf glove is designed to protect the surfaces of the hand from irritation and blistering from repeatedly using a golf club during play. However, despite the use of a golf glove, the golfer must still grasp the handle portion of the golf club with their gloved hand in a firm manner, relying on the muscles in their hand and forearm to create a sufficiently strong grip so that the golf club can be effectively used.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,532,344 describes a golf glove and golf club grip having non-slip elements and grip positioning surfaces to improve gripping. The glove and handle are provided with a hooked fabric component on a portion of the palm and a separable fastener area located at the fourth and fifth finger tip areas. This reference is directed to helping persons develop the proper grip to play golf. However, this arrangement does not provide stability of the golf club to enable a person with little or no strength to use a glove that will provide enough gripping force in the gripping area of the glove to enable the person to grasp the handle of the golf club and swing and strike a golf ball without the assistance of another person.
It is therefore desirable to provide a golf glove with enough gripping force in the gripping area of the golf glove to enable a person with insufficient control of their hands to effectively grasp and strike a golf ball.